


Survivors

by Garlyle



Series: Guild Agharta's Log [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 世界樹の迷宮X | Etrian Odyssey Nexus
Genre: Adventurers and the dumb things they do, Basically An Original Story, Cheating is not polyamory, Emetophobia, F/M, Fake Mythology, Fantasy Blindness, Flirting, M/M, Monsters, Non-Linear Narrative, Not everything is fully explained, Pre-Canon, Someone dies, Tiny chapters, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garlyle/pseuds/Garlyle
Summary: Beyond the endless storm lies the islands that will come to be known as Lemuria.  Well before Maginia arrived, the small town of World's End fruitlessly tried to eke out a living and find a way to Yggdrasil.One bored young man makes a decision to join the only surviving guild-despite everyone's warnings.





	1. 1

Pain.  
  
Erdrick's had his share of injuries and even a couple broken bones; that's what happens when you've lived an active life. Even in his short time since joining the guild, he's had his share of wounds from the beasts that prowl this island. Those scratches and bruises are easily healed through a bit of his ally's magic. This monstrosity is a different matter.  
  
It's not just far more massive than the giant flies and moles and such, no. The terror comes from knowing this thing's just some plant. Some gargantuan, terrifying, grotesque monstrosity of a plant, sure, but it's a plant. A plant whose buds are large enough to swallow a man whole - and are certainly trying with him. Something like this existed only in adventurer's fables - but then again, wasn't this whole chain of islands like that? At least if he was going to die, it'd be at the hands of some grand terror, not just tripping over a root at the wrong time.  
  
It's a miserably likely possibility though—he could die. This could actually be it.  
  
The young swordsman can't feel the weight of the blade in his hand, anymore. He's pretty sure he dropped it somewhere while being swung about, as he felt bones creaking and muscles screaming at him. What little sensation he can make out against the agony overloading his brain is warmth; a consuming, thick warmth that is just as terrifying. Is it his blood? Is it that terrible, putrid sludge dripping from the leaves? Or, gods forbid, are they mingling? Is that why it hurts so bad?  
  
At least he can see the battle raging below his feet, when he can focus through the pain enough to see. Clad in faded reds and blacks, the regal Einjar dances the lead in a violent tango with the beast's other horrid jaw-vine, accompanied by a phantom born of his shadow. The mercenary Jack and his massive drive blade are a cyclone of flame that tears into the beast, and he's screaming with a rage to match Erdrick's terror, yet for each flower and vine burned away another takes its place. For every inch forward, the two are pushed back in time.  
  
The one who can make the difference is Felix, bow drawn, stance wide to seek the perfect shot. Erdrick can make him out only because of the burning tip of the arrow pointed in his direction. Beside him is the figure of Charon, even harder to put together among the shadows creeping at the edge of his vision. The strange boy is practically cowering behind Felix, his persona gone completely. Is he chanting like he normally would be? Is he even doing anything? Why? He can't even hear anything they're doing, or himself even so much. The pain is starting to kill his senses.  
  
Wind whistling as it travels, sparks cutting the air like stars, Erdrick's focus finds him again as Felix's flaming arrow travels straight towards him. Towards the helpless young man trapped in his flowery coffin. Time slows, and countless words of warning echo in his ears.


	2. 10

"You're seriously considering it? Didn't really take you for an explorer." Her eyes settle on the brunet, admiring the view. Just out of his teens and barely younger than her, blessed with just enough care for his own appearance and physique to hold her eyes, rough around the edges but just handsome and boyish enough in measure. Perhaps he'd have been a bit less remarkable back in the cities. Out here, in this little village beyond the unending storm, on this island at the end of the world? He's a tall drink of water in a desert of fat old farmers and dead-eyed craftsmen.  
  
Marianne sets lunch down on the table in front of her dear, then looks back to the kitchen hesitantly. No sign of her father, he must be fully focused back there—so she has a moment. She sets herself on the edge of the table, caring little if it dirties her long blue dress. It's an old thing anyway.  
  
"Hey, I know a thing or two about fighting. Dad was a Landsknecht back in Tharsis, and I've been practising for quite a while." Erdrick's full of bravado, and it's not just because he's already had one glass of ale today - he's always like this. "It's in my blood. Besides, just working as a farmer out here is boring! I didn't come out to the edge of civilization to just whittle my life away plowing fields!"  
  
"You can say that again." Marianne laughs and leans a little further onto the table. She notices the way that Erdrick's eyes catch along the front of her collar, and uses that gaze to lead him up to a quick kiss. "At least there's you."  
  
"And I will do my best to bring back all sorts of stories for you, my love." Erdrick leans in and provides that kiss, then settles down and starts cutting at the ham steak provided.  
  
"Too bad the only guild in town right now are... well. Them." He can see the way Marianne's dark eyes narrow, the way the bile catches in her throat. "The last scheduled trip didn't make it out here, so I guess it'll be about a month until the next explorers come in."  
  
"They'd better make it this time. Beer from the mainland tastes way better than what your father brews." Deliberately twisting his face in anguish as he takes a drink just drives the point home, and it does earn him a joyful laugh.  
  
"But seriously, watch out for Agharta, okay? You know I'll support you whatever you do, but those guys... they're the worst." Marianne crosses her arms across her chest as she stands up.  
  
"Really?" He's heard some of this before, but if he was one to simply follow common good advice without questioning it, he wouldn't be out here. "I know everyone seems suspect of them, but..."  
  
She takes another look around at the empty tavern, then leans in conspiratorially. "Listen, Erdrick, you only came out here a year ago... but Einjar's had his guild of creeps for five years out here. Five! Almost as long as this stupid little town's been here and me and pops have been stuck out here trying to run this place! When everyone else has given up or... y'know, died, they've kept going."  
  
"Maybe that means they're the only actually skilled ones?"  
  
"Nah." She shakes her head. "I know you don't have to deal with them much, but you haven't had to kick them out of here before. There's all these stories that they're escaped criminals and stuff."  
  
"Stories or truths?" He takes another drink.  
  
"Listen. A lot of the explorers swear the beasts out here aren't dangerous enough to really maim people the way some of them have been found dead, if found at all. I mean, I haven't been out there to see it myself, but... lots of people have been pretty sure Agharta kills other explorers. That's why they've made it. You either join them, or you die so they can benefit, and you're way too nice a person for them to let in."  
  
That definitely seems to kill the mood a bit, but Erdrick takes a bite anyway as she explains. It's not the first time he's heard this. Go figure that in a secluded frontier town, everyone's got little better to do than gossip. Still, can he really just accept that so easily? People think they've killed other explorers? So did they, or didn't they?  
  
Marianne sighs, catching that her words aren't sticking true. "Listen, I'm serious. If you get Agharta's attention it'll only get you killed. And you're way too much fun to die."  
  
"Don't worry. Death is not on my to-do list, unlike some things I can think of." His confidence is enough to stow her fears, and a smile returns to her face. Then her eyes widen as an idea strikes her.  
  
"So, for my handsome explorer, a gift." She reaches into the single pocket on her dress and pulls out a small necklace. It's nothing too special; just a string, a clasp, and a small copper piece at the end. "I've been looking for an excuse to give this to you; seems this is as good as any. Here."  
  
Erdrick takes it, flipping it over a couple times in his hand. It takes him a few moments to realize it's supposed to be in the shape of a bird - he notes to not dare try to guess which. He doesn't let that show though as he smiles back up at Marianne.  
  
"I got Kristopher to help me make it. What do you think?"  
  
"A charm to protect a wayward bird, huh? Thank you." She seems pretty delighted with that response, especially as he gets her to help him set it around his neck.  
  
"Marianne?" An older male voice from the back breaks the relative silence, and the moment is broken. Marianne quickly wipes off the seat of her dress and straightens up. Fortunately, it doesn't seem she was caught. "Come give me a hand, will you?"  
  
"Just a moment, father!" She calls back, and turns again to Erdrick with a smile. "Catch me after work, okay? And I'll... help you practice your swordsmanship."  
  
Both of them waggle eyebrows at each other in sync, and share a chuckle.


	3. 9

"Ooh, fresh meat?" The blonde man stands a pace from the door as they approach, arms crossed and a grin on his face. His features are sharp, his body visibly lightweight even under his loose clothes, his green eyes studying the newcomer with hunger. Accents of fur and leather from slain beasts help the plain brown fabrics pop a bit, especially drawing eyes towards a low cut collar.  
  
It's not like they haven't met before, but the young swordsman takes a surprised step back, covering his mouth in surprise at the suggestion. The blonde, Felix, leans in with a grin that Erdrick's had turned his way once before one night at the pub, before Marianne sharply intruded. "You finally bringing home a boyfriend, Jack? Or is this one for me?"  
  
"Felix, don't be a moron." Quipping back is the guild's likely eldest member - and the one Erdrick is happiest to be having introduce him. The tall, sea-haired man is a tall, reliable figure. He may be no better dressed than a common mercenary, armour scrapped together from bits and pieces rather than a formal suit. Yet unlike Felix, at least Jack carries himself with the confidence - the dignity - of a seasoned veteran. That he has a few extra years on Erdrick helps to reassure him too, even if he's still a young adult in the end.  
  
Erdrick laughs a bit, only slightly forced. "I don't think my girlfriend would be much for me cheating on her."  
  
"Hey, that's what threesomes are f—oww!" Felix's attempt to be sly falls to Jack just shoving him out of the way. "Okay, okay, fine!"  
  
"Come on." Jack turns back to look at Erdrick as he opens the door. "Einjar's expecting you."  
  
Erdrick isn't sure what he expects from the guild's base. When he was being brought up in Tharsis years ago, he remembers a grandiose training hall - a mansion, almost, serving as a centrepiece for explorers to gather. A formal guild hall, and many smaller manors dotting the town, owned often by the most successful guilds. This may be one of the bigger buildings in town, but it's still nothing compared to what he expected back home.  
  
As he steps inside, what he gets is only a bit more than what he's come to expect from anywhere else in town. Practical furnishings remind him that this place was once just a home constructed in town like any other. It's more orderly than he expected; even a couple busted weapons and torn garments from battle hold their places on a fireplace mantle as though they belong there. The more Erdrick looks at the filled bookshelf, the maintained kitchen, the more he catches himself feeling a little embarrassed. These guys are sometimes out for a few days at a time, and they take better care of their home than Erdrick does.  
  
"One of the richer guilds that came out here at first had this place built." Jack notes the curious look. "Course, being rich isn't something the wild really cares about. Some got hurt, others died, and the survivors decided to catch a boat back home and give up. Einjar said he moved in here... what, five years ago now? Yeah, that sounds right."  
  
At the back of this fairly sizable homestead, just outside what Jack tells him are the guild's personal rooms, are two men that Erdrick has come to know well. Even if Agharta are rarely about, World's End is too small not to know their faces. However, this isn't how he's used to seeing them. He's used to people going hush and muted and granting side gazes as they pass through town. He's not used to them seated across from each other, dressed down, a chessboard between them.  
  
For starters, he's definitely used to seeing Charon in battle gear and carting around a scythe everywhere, even at the tavern, or at the general store. And sure, the scythe isn't far away, leaning against the wall; but he's just in a simple tunic and breeches—a drastic departure from the usual billowing cloak over a black and purple mess of layers. The youth's violet eyes are as unnerving as ever though; blank, devoid of focus, and pearl of pupil. The blind boy is looking at the other man, not the board on which he's playing - though his gaze flicks sideways at the sound of Jack and Erdrick approaching. "The, uh, left rook forward two spaces. No, wait, three."  
  
Across from him is the guild's leader, who moves the piece with care. Einjar's a much less common sight about town, and even without the usual crimson finery and armour, he still has a much more regal look than anyone else here; hell, there's still more jewellery settled into his silver hair than Marianne wears on her whole body. It's no surprise people think he's some runaway prince. Still, even he looks surprisingly normal for once, his disaffected gaze turned towards a game instead of a person for once. He hasn't so much as glanced at the arrivals. His response on the board is quick, speaking it only after moving. "King's Knight to F3. Check."  
  
"What? You didn't have a knight there!" Charon slaps a hand down next to the board.  
  
"You've forgotten, then. Careful not to knock any pieces over."  
  
"I--ah, drat." Charon turns his head towards the board. "Give me a minute. I'm losing track of the board." The youth reaches down, cautiously running his fingers over the edges of the board, then to the pieces, trailing up the edges and then tapping carefully along the top. It's a fascinating little curiosity that has Erdrick's focus, just long enough to be surprised when he realizes Einjar's steel gaze is on him.  
  
"So. You've decided to ignore everyone's warnings?" The prince's pale eyes meet with Erdrick's', and it's such a different look from what he's seen on the guildmaster's face all these years. On the rare times they've passed each other, Einjar barely even seemed too acknowledge him. But this time, they're really taking him in. Studying him.  
  
"Well, I'm just... tired of this place. I came out to the frontier expecting some grand adventure, but nothing happens here. So I figured, why not?" The eyes continue to trace over him, and suddenly Erdrick feels like that's not enough. No, he's not being studied—he's being put through an exam. "I, uh, dad was a Landsknecht before he had me and retired, so he taught me a lot growing up. I can hold my own; I'll show you, if I need to."  
  
Einjar's response breaks the subsequent silence, one that lingered a bit too long. "You realize you are likely to die if you pursue this path with your life?" A simple question.  
  
"I'm to understand I shouldn't. Not if I'm with you."  
  
He doesn't know how to read the small quirk in Einjar's face. Amusement? Disappointment? It keeps changing, and he knows in that moment it probably wasn't the right answer. Erdrick looks to Charon instead of trying to guess, in those moments, but the boy is still focused on the game. Isn't he? He thinks he sees Charon nod, just a bit, but what question was asked?  
  
Einjar finally breaks the silence with his decision. "If Jack's comfortable having you fight alongside us, you must have earned at least a little of his confidence. Loathe as I am to admit it, we could use some fresh blood. Having only these three for company gets a bit old."  
  
Jack claps him on the back, and the weight gets knocked off his chest. Finally, for the first time since coming here, Erdrick's smiling.  
  
"So, stranger," Charon's hopping to his feet now, knocking over a pawn on the board in the process, and not really caring. He offers a hand out with a broad smile. "The name's Charon. What's yours?"  
  
Maybe these people aren't so bad after all.


	4. 8

Wooden blades clash together. One, far larger, far broader, nearly impractical; braced in defence with both hands by its wielder. The other is lighter, brought down with force in a daring overhead swing. Erdrick's expecting to be able to buckle the man underneath, and he can see Jack's feet dig into the ground and shift the earth.  
  
Thinking he has the advantage, Erdrick presses with the weight, taking advantage of his position. He figures gravity gives him the advantage, putting both hands on the hilt of his blade. He has underestimated the strength of his sparring partner, however, and the responding shove from Jack throws him completely off balance. The Imperial doesn't even use his weapon to end the match—he just shoves forward and tackles his shoulder against Erdrick, and the youth is knocked clean off his feet and into the dirt.  
  
"Body checking isn't exactly fair." Erdrick grumbles as he sits up.  
  
"Beasts do not care what is 'fair'. Remember that; out here, you fight monsters, not humans." Jack looks down on him, breathing heavy from the exertion of that counterattack—at least the novice can count that as a small victory. "Come on. Stand up. Come at me again."  
  
He's glad Jack offered to train him, because despite his boasting, he's definitely out of practice. Given the way their current score seems to be 22-2, he's starting to worry he'll just get kicked out. Charon's been keeping track, too; siting nearby and happily announcing the score each time.  
  
Erdrick plants his blade into the dirt, leaning on it a bit as he stands up. 'It's a practice blade, so the weight's off.' That was his excuse the first time. Jack didn't buy it.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're tougher than any monster I could fight, Jack."  
  
"I'm not anything that special," Jack shakes his head.  
  
"You've been at this for five years, right?" Erdrick raises himself up proper, but doesn't ready his stance yet. "So there's gotta be something special."  
  
"Me? Nah." Jack seems to understand the need for a break, so he sets his training blade down and stretches himself out. "Only two years out here for me. Einjar's the one who's been at this for five. I think Felix joined... three years ago? Then me, then Charon joined us like a year ago." The young hexer just nods at that.  
  
"Einjar must be crazy good, then." He's never sparred with the guild's leader. "Do you think he'd be up for a match?"  
  
"You're not ready for him yet; but you'll get to see him fight soon. Don't be scared when you do see it, alright?" Jack grins, and Erdrick's taken aback. What would be scary to see? Not that Einjar isn't an intense person, but he can't fathom a fighting style that's scary. No, that's not quite true - but Charon's hexes are just unnerving, like much of the rest of him. Not scary.  
  
"No time to be afraid in a fight." A confident answer. "So why'd you both join, anyway?"  
  
This seems to bring pause to the older man, his eyes shifting away as though briefly lost in memories. He might not be thirty yet, as far as Erdrick can tell, but something in his concentration seems a lot older all of a sudden. He's about to apologize for maybe stepping on something he shouldn't have, but then Jack just shrugs. "Came out here to adventure, joined a guild, watched 'em die, Einjar took pity on me."  
  
That's not what he was expecting, especially so casually. Erdrick just blinks a couple times. "Er, sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I asked you when you came to me, remember? Are you okay with the fact you might die?"  
  
"I'm just... not used to people being casual about it." Erdrick's still off put by it. Yeah, sure, he'd said that at the time. "If you're both here, and Einjar's even better, I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
Jack picks up his blade again, and it snaps Erdrick out of his moment of doubt. "Well, that's why we're training. I'm no wild beast, but it's a start, right?"  
  
"Right." Erdrick shifts his stance and raises the wooden blade. "Here. This time, I'll go all out."  
  
"Yep, he's getting really fired up now, Jack." Charon laughs from the sidelines, but he's leaning in with a bit more interest than he's had for a bit now. "Don't underestimate him, he might just get that third win!"  
  
"Oh?" Jack chuckles a bit at that. "Alright. If you haven't worn yourself down too much, let's see what you've got!"


	5. 7

"Just watch." Felix is scrambling up the tree with ease, and Erdrick's impressed with his agility. Not everyone can climb trees - it's definitely among the things the young Landsknecht's never been good at. It reminds him of catching glimpses of Nightseekers practising back home, climbing up the sides of buildings in broad daylight, again and again, just to get used to it.  
  
Felix stretches out from his seated spot, and pulls from a pocket a long string with a small chunk of wood. Looping it around the branch, he ties the makeshift target into place, and Erdrick laughs a bit. From where he's standing, he can barely see it—surely Felix is overestimating himself.  
  
"Which is it?" Charon's standing next to the Landsknecht, gaze watching Felix move through the foliage. "Did he drag over the big one, or is he just using that dumb little one?"  
  
"It's the small one." That just makes Charon laugh.  
  
Felix flips himself down from the tree—something that seems entirely unnecessary, but Erdrick's pretty sure the blonde rogue is entirely trying to just show off at this point. He's even walking back with a cocky, smug swing of his hips.  
  
"Hey, I'll make you a bet," Felix grins. "I can hit the target in one."  
  
"If you win?"  
  
"You sleep with me, of course." The grin stays, and it's hard to tell if he's serious or not. Every time he makes these passes, Erdrick's less and less certain it's a joke.  
  
Erdrick's response is a laugh, albeit a nervous one. "Sorry, but I'm taken."  
  
"Ah, right. You've got that whole 'love' thing going on. Listen, we can head out to a spot I know, way out of town. Ain't like she has to know—ow!"  
  
Charon has pointedly kicked him in the shin for that one, and Erdrick's kind of glad. Not that he minds the jokes, but it is a temptation he doesn't need. Joining with Agharta is already a bit tricky to hide from Marianne, he wouldn't need cheating on his conscience too.  
  
"Alright, no bets. I still wanna show off, though." Felix gave a wave and a wink, motioning his head towards the target. "Go over there, so you can see."  
  
"There won't be anything to see," Charon shakes his head, and now it's his time to be elbowed back by Felix, something he clearly didn't expect at all given the way he stumbles a bunch. "But you might as well. Just, uh, stand off to the side a ways. Not directly under it. Bad idea. Don't want his arrow accidentally hitting you. I could probably heal it, but..."  
  
Erdrick shrugs. He really doesn't expect anything, but it'll be fun to see Felix try. He really hasn't seen how good Felix is with a bow, so he's not expecting much. The target isn't much bigger up close than it looked from a distance; maybe the size of his hand. Doesn't look like there's any tricks to it, either.  
  
"Okay!" He calls back, turning to look at the two in the distance, but he's surprised to see they're chatting with each other. Charon is pointing to the tree the target's in, and Felix... well, whatever reaction he's having, there's been a shift in his stance ever since he drew his bow. He can't hear them across this distance, though. It's conspiratorial, and Erdrick can't help but put a couple extra steps further between him and the target.  
  
Felix takes some time to measure his shot, and for a moment Erdrick wonders if he actually is a skilled sniper in secret or something. Then Felix lets the arrow fly, and Erdrick traces its path as fast as he can. The hollow thunk of an arrow sinking into wood is distinct, arriving faster than he can turn his head. Yet it doesn't take long to confirm the target just hanging there, shifting a little in a quiet breeze, with no arrow in it.  
  
There's a moment to process that, before Erdrick hears the flutter of wings and the creak of a branch. The sound draws him to the spot where the arrow sunk into a thinner branch and cracked it, and that seems to have startled a bird in the tree he hadn't even noticed. The bird flaps its wings and takes quick flight, its hiding place disturbed.  
  
A second whistle pierces the air moments later. Erdrick jumps back in surprise when the bird crashes into the ground next to him, an arrow pierced straight through its neck.  
  
"Oh hells yes!" Felix calls as he runs over, with Charon following behind, and Erdrick just gapes in surprise as it dawns on him. "Man I really should've made you take that bet!"  
  
"I thought you were going for the target."  
  
"Well, you refused my bet, and I liked the sound of dinner." Felix shrugs as he leans down to check out the bird. "Hey, Charon, looks like I caught your fave – Pheasant!"  
  
"Oh, nice!" Charon licks his lips as he hurries along. "Clean kill?"  
  
"Yup, right through the neck." Felix smiles up at Erdrick as he opens up the satchel at his side. "Even smaller target than that crappy old thing."  
  
"He got lucky." The small hexer's words are more towards Erdrick than anything. "It was just that bird's time to die."  
  
"Yeah, cause I decided it should die!" Felix boasts, hoisting up the bag and holding it out for Erdrick. "Well, Charon and I caught this, so you've got to bring it back for us."  
  
He's not sure how Charon was involved, but fine enough. It does sound like a good dinner.


	6. 6

Finding Charon in the town's watchtower was not where Erdrick expected to find him. Though he knew that if one needed a place to themselves, it's a pretty good place. It's one of the only buildings with more than two floors in the entire town, for one, and for two, people gave up on really caring about it a while ago apparently. Whatever people were worried about needing to watch out for, Erdrick can't figure out—the endlessly raging storm around the islands keeps almost everyone out.  
  
"Hey." Charon greets Erdrick first, not having turned from his spot. He's a bit hard to see with how dark it has gotten, though the silver of his scythe and his bright red hair is pretty clear. He's looking out on the town from above—no, Erdrick has to remind himself. He can't see it. Can't he?  
  
"Einjar asked me to look for you. Said he wants to make sure you're well rested for tomorrow. Said we're going out to that last spot on the island." Erdrick comes to the railing next to him, and looks out over his little town. Past the town to the edges of the darkness in the wilderness; past that to cliffs; past that to hints of moonlight reflecting off the boughs of Yggdrasil in the distance.  
  
World's End, they called this little town. An attempt by man to settle into a place they were clearly not meant to go. A ring of islands surrounding an impossible hole in the ocean itself, and in the centre of that hole, a grand tree, a Yggdrasil, spanning the gap where none can reach it. An unexplored frontier, a new land distinct even from the many grand hubs of adventure the world had. The view of Tharsis from afar had spurred Tharsian adventurers on for years... but this one was different.  
  
Man had long given up on travelling to this Yggdrasil; even the islands themselves were surrounded by a nearly impassable, permanent storm. It was no surprise to the youth to learn that many ships didn't make it through; he can remember being tossed about quite a bit on the daring journey here.  
  
World's End was little more than a monument to man's stubborn nature. An insistence that this place could be charted, could be conquered. A foolish attempt to settle where man was not meant to live, and turn a profit from a land with nothing to offer.  
  
To think, even Agharta had nearly charted this whole first island out... and found nothing.  
  
"Einjar's sure there's something. Don't worry. You should ask him sometime. Not that he'll probably say much. He'll be all like 'A great destiny awaits me here' or something."  
  
The silence is broken, and Erdrick is startled to find that Charon is staring straight at him. Straight through him. It's not eye contact; the glassy, violet stare of the boy's eyes is always a bit distant. Yet he's sure of it now - Charon can see him. Can't he?  
  
"I never did get an answer. Why are you with these guys, Charon?" Erdrick asks.  
  
"Me? I'm just curious to see how this all works out. Einjar is... fascinating. I've never seen someone quite like him." It's a simple answer, but something about the way he words it is curious. Erdrick can't exactly help himself, even if he knows he shouldn't ask.  
  
"I meant, more, uh... sorry if this is wrong to say, but--"  
  
"Despite what you hear, I'm not quite blind. Not completely" Charon just keeps looking at him, not even shaking his head. "The physical realm is a grey blur to me, though. That doesn't mean I'm locked to the same perception as mortals are."  
  
"Run that by me again?" Here he thought he was stepping on a bad thing to actually ask, but Charon's comeback throws him off balance.  
  
Charon just grins and walks carefully to the other side of the tower, hands reaching out in front of himself, though he doesn't seem to need it. This time, he's facing out towards the roiling storm, its clouds alight. "Hey, Erdrick. Do you know why they call me Charon?"  
  
"...That's not your real name?" That's news to Erdrick. He leans sideways against the barricade now, realizing this might be one of the few times Charon won't be cryptic about himself.  
  
"I heard stories from the Midgard Library once. Recovered from ancient people the world's forgotten—neat stuff, actually. One story said that there was a river alive with horrors unspeakable, craving the flesh and souls of man, that separated the world of the living and the dead. On the shores of that river were single docks, and crossing between those docks was a single boat that could cross without its passengers being pulled into the depths, never to be seen again."  
  
A single boat travelling the impassable, huh? That sounded familiar, in a way, to the storm around the island—but what did that have to do with him?  
  
"When people died, their souls would inevitably find their way to the dock, and there they would find a single solitary boat, upon which stood a cloaked figured with a scythe. The ferryman who ran the boat—Charon - would give them passage to the afterlife in exchange for something. Some thought a coin; others say you had to pay with a dear memory." He's smiling a bit, now.  
  
"Now, it's a river between the living world and the dead one, right? Well, that means sometimes mortals showed up there, trying to do stuff like get back their dead family and stuff. Yet every time, when they waited at the dock, Charon would not bring his boat to them. Charon only assisted the dead, and not the living. After all... he could not see the living."  
  
Erdrick wasn't sure just how much of that was made up, but it sent a chill down his spine. "So, uh. Not that I believe in ghosts and stuff, but do you...?"  
  
"Well, it's not quite the same." Charon's voice was light enough to break the tension that had been growing. "The physical world's kinda hard to make out details in, and it sucks. But people, and beasts, they're all alive. They have souls. That's what I see."  
  
Had anyone other than Charon said that, Erdrick would've doubted it. It's a fascinating idea, sure, but it can't possibly be quite the case. Then again, he's seen Charon stumble into things plenty, and he still remembers the boy having to carefully touch the chess pieces on the board. ...Now that he's thinking about it, did Charon point out that bird to Felix in the tree a few days ago? Could he see the bird better than the tree in which it rested? That was surely impossible, yet... what if?  
  
"Oh, hey, the barmaid at uh, whats his name's, that was your girlfriend, right?" Charon points down suddenly. It's in the distance, at the edge of town, and Erdrick has to lean over and squint a bunch to try to make it out. "Marianne, right?"  
  
"Yeah. She's honestly one of the only interesting girls out here. Most of the other ones are old and boring." Erdrick doesn't speak too loud. "Got a pretty fine body, too—oh, I guess you can't appreciate that too much."  
  
"Hey, I still have hands." Charon pokes at Erdrick to make a point. "Though girls are nice and all, I'm just not interested."  
  
"Does it make a difference when you can only see their souls?" A curiosity, to which Charon laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, just because I can't see a guy's body doesn't mean I don't enjoy the touch of one."  
  
"I'm kind of surprised you've got any experience at all." Erdrick's teasing, and he's glad he did a moment later at the pout that crosses Charon's face. Yet that pout quickly starts to fade, Charon's eyes shifting away from the scene, and it's the first time Erdrick's ever seen the young man with anything but a smile on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to tease."  
  
"Nah, it's okay....Just thinking of someone." He doesn't have to ask to understand, given the way Charon closes his eyes and sighs. The way he clutches that scythe of his a little closer just drives it home: that's not the joy of a current love. "Hey, you should go to her."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I probably should." It's an easy out from this awkward moment, and he'll take it. "Tell Einjar I'll come by in the morning, okay Charon?" Erdrick turns and heads towards the centre of the platform, opening the hatch with the ladder down.  
  
Charon laughs. "Elliot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're not allowed to call me it outside the guild, but my real name. It's Elliot." Charon's smiling at him. "Congrats, by the way."  
  
Congrats? On what? "...Erm, alright."  
  
He's such a weird guy, Erdrick thinks as he heads downstairs. Not a bad guy. Just weird.


	7. 5

Felix is positively shaking with excitement when he turns back from the gap in the brush to look at them.  
  
Gloved hands push the brush apart wider, and Felix holds the view open for them. With a sweeping bow, the young Rogue presents his find to the others. "Do you see what I see?" His eyes are already speaking success before the four other men with him can properly process it.  
  
"I can guarantee you I do not." Charon just tilts his head. He lowers his scythe a bit all the same, seeing no danger ahead. "Fancy gems or something?"   
  
"Listen, you know that question's invalid for you, Charon." Felix laughs all the same. "Look, guys! Look! Stone pillars! I think I see carvings on them, too! These are ruins! R, u, i, n, s, Ruins!"  
  
Now he has their attention. Jack still looks wary, of course, keeping his blade close—but he follows at a step behind Einjar, whose disaffection has broken with a greedy turn of the lips. The young leader steps forward, then past Felix, towards the stones. Erdrick breaks into step behind, and they all follow.  
  
It's exactly what Felix has said. The forest here is suddenly broken up not just by thick treeline, but by patches of stonework as tall as a man, if not larger. It's crumbling in places, intermingling with a forest that has clearly grown up anew. Even the ground occasionally still has cracked pieces of something resembling a wall. Erdrick steps forward in curiosity, fingers tracing along the dust on one such wall, and the faintest of worn etchings is still there.  
  
"A good assessment." Einjar nods, sheathing his blade as he confirms there's no immediate danger about. "Now I'm completely certain. There has to be something grand on this island."  
  
"None of the other guilds ever mentioned this before, right?" Felix's grin only gets wider. "Unless they looted this place in secret, anything of value here is all ours, unchallenged!"  
  
"You assume there's not going to be beasts inhabiting this place." Charon hasn't stopped looking around, blank eyes training on all the plants overgrowing this place. "Though I don't see any right now, there's bound to be."  
  
"But ruins means... people used to inhabit this place, right?" Erdrick ponders aloud, sheathing his own blade for the time being too. "What do you think happened to them?"  
  
"Who knows? If the storm's been going for ages, maybe they were just cut off from the world and eventually faded out." Jack shrugged, the only one to keep his blade at the ready. How he lugged that large drive blade of his around all day, Erdrick could never understand.  
  
"I dunno, probably something connected to the Yggdrasil." Felix turns upwards and points towards a break up ahead in the trees. It's almost hard to realize at first that the green ahead isn't simply more foliage from their overgrown surroundings; it's the distant, swaying mass of the great Yggdrasil. "See? We're near enough to the edge that you can see it from here. Maybe this was a place like World's End, filled with people trying to get there. Heck, maybe this place has a way there, wouldn't that be something?"  
  
"You'd need a historian to tell you that." Einjar shrugs, stepping away from the pillar to survey it a bit better, stopping to unfurl a map that he makes some quick markings on. "Still, it can't be too big, someone would have found it already. Don't get too excited about finding anything great here."  
  
"Hey, if your 'grand fortune' really does exist on these islands somewhere, this is a start, isn't it?" The realistic view of things isn't Felix's favourite. Leave it to the boss to try to drag down the mood; he'll just have to nod.  
  
Einjar just nods at this, and Erdrick can feel excitement building in his chest from this. A grand fortune? He hadn't really believed the possibility before, but maybe...  
  
Maybe this is the true excitement of adventuring?  
  
"Come. We have a couple hours yet before the sun begins to set." Einjar tucks the map back within his satchel, and sets a hand on his blade. "Let's take our time and leave no stone unturned."


	8. 4

The campfire is bright, the tents are set up, and Erdrick's enthusiasm is starting to wane a bit. Not that it isn't fascinating; he's just tired. Also, almost everything they've found has amounted to, frankly, not a whole lot. Sure, the discovery is really cool as a whole, but the whole idea of hunting down ancient treasure and relics in this place has turned out fruitless so far. The only thing they've found have been beasts. Beasts that are a little more numerous and a little fiercer than normal, but still not too bad.  
  
"Sure you don't wanna come join me in my tent?" Felix gives a waggle of his eyebrows as he passes. Once again, Erdrick's hit with a moment's curiosity, before the feeling of a copper bird against his chest reminds him that he's spoken for. "Alright. Come wake me when it's my watch, then."  
  
When all has grown quiet, only two of them are awake in this place. Erdrick and Einjar sit across the crackling fire from each other, silence filling the air. The only real sound is the occasional shift of Einjar's weight as he cleans his blade.  
  
"He doesn't take no for an answer, does he?" Erdrick asks, if not just to break the silence.  
  
"Were you to shut him down firmly, he would." Einjar only glances at him briefly, and it's a surprisingly sharp stab for not having used that weapon in his hands at all. "He is an idiot, but he's also not so dumb as to pursue what he cannot get."  
  
"I mean, I have a girlfriend."  
  
"You present that as an excuse." Einjar finishes a last sweep of his blade with the cloth, and looks at Erdrick head on now. "What you are telling him is that you would, but. It sounds to me—and probably even more to him - like you'd happily accept." The Landsknecht's speechless. It's not really wrong, either. He's not sure how Einjar's heard of enough of this to have nailed that point so exactly, but these guys live like family.  
  
"He's not the kind of person who has any real understanding of love, devotion, or loyalty." Einjar keeps talking, eyes travelling back to an inspection of his blade. "I doubt he sees a problem with it. Remember, it takes two to commit an affair, not one."  
  
"Are you okay with it, though? I mean, you're the leader." He feels a bit like he's asking a teacher for help, when he knows outright the mistake is on himself.  
  
"I'd rather you both resolve things, one way or another." A simple, straightforward answer. "You've both come under my banner; I'd rather you chase your happiness however suits you best. You're both adult enough to accept the consequences of your decisions." That's less straightforward, but it's plenty interesting. Erdrick's left to think about it as Einjar sheathes his blade, and sets about instead to polishing up bits of armour that had been scratched up in the last battle.  
  
After a bit, he feels the need to break the silence again. "So, uh, I guess this was the first time today that you really fought alongside us. That was, well, I've never seen anyone do, er, you know..."  
  
He can't get the image out of his head, after all. He's sparred with Einjar once or twice, sure, and they've fought things on prior trips out and about. But the moment they were first set upon by a group of foes in this place, something terrifying had happened. There was no real way to explain it, it didn't sound like any technique he'd ever heard of.  
  
"You refer to my shadow." Einjar's work comes to a stop, and his gaze back to Erdrick again. He can hear hesitation in his voice, but it's not written on his face.  
  
The moles had beset them in a larger number than Erdrick was used to, but Einjar had stepped forward and cut one down in a single, near effortless strike. When the others turned their attention on him and dived at him in a pair, Erdrick had all but dropped his sword. For Einjar had swung for one—and a phantom in his shape had swung for another. And both the real and phantoms' blades had scattered blood across the stones.  
  
"That's clearly magic, right? Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Truth be told, I cannot answer that question. Nobody ever taught me; I merely do." Einjar shrugs. His gaze has fallen back towards the fire. "Does it scare you?"  
  
He remembers the phantom turning to him. Locking eyes with him, even as Einjar continued fighting and his shadow supported. A shadow, seeing without visible eyes. Seeing Erdrick. He'd been entranced and terrified by the sight in equal measure. Perhaps it had been trying to warn him of the beast flanking him, but unable to—the claw marks that still stung on his arm were proof of that. At least Charon had been able to heal that up.  
  
"What? No!...Maybe a little."  
  
Einjar has nothing further to offer, and it starts to eat at Erdrick. Has he offended him? It's hard to read his expression. Even with having been with the guild for a bit, it's so hard to find any signs of emotion on his face. His look is always just so determined, so focused, like there's something greater on his mind.  
  
"...Hey, uh, are you a prince or something?" Finally, he breaks the silence. "Weird question, I know, but..."  
  
Still, no response. Not at first. "Perhaps I was. Perhaps I will be some day." A confusing response, and this time Einjar has a question of his own. "Do you have a dream, Erdrick?"  
  
"A dream?" Erdrick ponders. "I dunno. I guess, live a fulfilling life, find love, get some kind of fame to my name... nothing in particular, though." He hasn't thought too hard about it, really.  
  
"Is that what brought you here?"  
  
"Yeah. I used to think there was a great future in Tharsis, but the day the Yggdrasil disappeared from the horizon, it kinda... I dunno. It was kinda like the dreams I'd been preparing to one day chase vanished in front of me. Came out here, thinking maybe Yggdrasil'd inspire me again." Erdrick finds a smile again. "I was honestly thinking of leaving, but I guess I went, 'hey, Agharta's still at this, they've got to have found something.' Finding a girlfriend's been pretty good, too."  
  
"Sounds like you found your inspiration." Einjar nods, and it seems like approval. Something that Erdrick's happy to have, more so than he thought.  
  
"And you? Jack told me you've been doing this for five years. Why?"  
  
At this question, Einjar's expression hardens, his eyes focusing across the flames at Erdrick. His back straightens, and for a moment, Erdrick wonders if it isn't because he's seen something out in the darkness. But no, he hasn't drawn his weapon. He is merely composing himself.  
  
"Do you know what all four of you have in common, Erdrick?"  
  
"Huh?" The question throws the Landsknecht for a loop. He doesn't really know the others well enough yet to say, but it's asked like it's expected he should know by now. "Sorry, I don't have a clue."  
  
"There are countless people in this world who can say where they are from, but not where their home is."  
  
It's strange; he's always known Einjar to be an intense person, and that intensity is usually frightening. But something in those words sets his mind alight with imagination, and he can't help but feel almost insignificant. Not just that, a little guilty. There's something noble in those words, something that makes him feel bad for all the horrid rumours he's heard spread of this man. Erdrick sits up and listens in fascination.  
  
"All the great cities of the world will tell you that their people are happy. This is because they have turned blind eyes to those who are not. They have turned their noses from those who don't bare the coin to buy their name, upon those whose freedom clashes with their laws, upon those whose natures are alien them, upon those forced into a cage broken only by violence. Those people will tell you where they live, but not where their home is."  
  
"So what, you want to provide it?"  
  
"I have a memory—at least, I think it's a memory. Of a kingdom under a great tree, of a fortune and power mine by birthright. Whether or not it is truly a memory, I shall make it a reality."  
  
"That is a pretty lofty goal." Erdrick eventually laughs it off, a bit, but the laughter even sounds forced. He's just kind of stunned. This is not what he expected from Einjar. It's lofty, idealistic, almost impossible—but also spoken with a devotion and certainty Erdrick has rarely ever heard. It's not at all what Erdrick expected from the man whose shadow inspired such terror in him.  
  
"Compared to others who have come here, it certainly is." Einjar seems like he might laugh at that. "Yet all kingdoms began with a single stone laid by someone, somewhere, upon a new land. Of course, it's not like doing so is cheap. Blood and sweat alone is not enough."  
  
He can see a smile, now. For the first time, really, Einjar is smiling at him, and pride swells in Erdrick's heart. There's a sense of purpose here, a dream that he didn't have. "A kingdom for the lost, huh?" The crackle of the fire is warmer than ever. "That sounds wonderful."


	9. 3

The canopy leaf overheard gives out, and the stale water cascades down on Erdrick and Felix. Erdrick yelps and jumps forward, shaking himself off quickly, making the others back off and give him space. Felix though just stands there, his messy hair suddenly pinned to his head and completely ruining his usual level of suave.  
  
Jack's response is, of course, to burst into laughter. Even Einjar is smiling at the sight. Charon is quick to ask what just happened - but it seems like he can understand the sudden misery of his guild mates just fine, and most important that it isn't dangerous.  
  
"Ugh, what'd I do to deserve that?" Felix grumbles.  
  
"Were you not just complaining about needing a bath?" even Einjar, who was always composed enough not to laugh, seemed amused enough to jest.  
  
"It's really cold!" Felix grumbles and Erdrick can't help but laugh a bit himself. It's true; it's giving him a bit of shivers, and sticking to his clothes. He runs hands through his short hair, shaking again to try to get some out.  
  
"Well," Erdrick mutters, "At least we should smell nice now."  
  
He makes the mistake of checking.  
  
The smell that hits him is horrid, and he's pretty damn sure it has to have been something in the water, because he sure would have noticed if he smelt this bad before. He slaps a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the urge to vomit... and that quickly becomes a bad idea as he realizes the scent is all over his hand too.  
  
"Erdrick? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's... ugh, I'm gonna hurl!" The Landsknecht drops to his knees.  
  
"Fuck, it's all over my gear! Eugh!" Felix tosses his weapon aside, and is quickly starting to take his clothes off. He seems to have his stomach together better, but even he doubles over as he has to pull his shirt over his head to get it off.  
  
Jack approaches Erdrick to try to get a look at him, but now that the scent's having time to settle in, it is getting strong enough for him to notice. He hesitates a couple steps away. "The hell kind of godawful stench...?"  
  
"It doesn't burn or anything, does it?" Charon's suddenly sounding worried. "If it's acid or something..."  
  
"No, it just... sorry, I need to...!" Erdrick's overcome, and the rest of the party backs away as he can't stop his retching.  
  
Eyes turn to Felix instead, who's already down to his underwear. He's also pulled out his canteen to sprinkle over his clothes, trying to rinse them out some. "Fuck me, I hope this washes out. Ain't even made the money here to buy new ones yet..."  
  
Erdrick wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, takes a couple steps back, and starts pulling his armour off too. Felix has the right idea here. They'll be way too sick if they keep those clothes on. Unlike Felix, what he's wearing is heftier, more complicated to discard. A couple times he feels ready to faint just from frustration at the mere seconds this is taking. Everything goes, piece by piece; even the copper necklace from Marianne is discarded onto the ground in his haste.  
  
"Jack, Charon. Keep an eye out nearby with me." Einjar has his weapon drawn, though. No longer distracted, it seems he's come to the realization of just how endangered Erdrick and Felix would be if monsters struck now.  
  
Fortunately, there's no real danger to be had in this time. The closest that comes to pass is when Erdrick dares look over at Felix again. His eyes dare to linger a little too long on all that exposed skin, on a handful of small scars, on gently defined muscles, on the parts still covered up that he knows he should not be staring at. Then he looks up to Felix's eyes, and realizes he's been caught staring.  
  
"Well, at least something good came out of this." Felix grins ear to ear, and it's only then that Erdrick is aware of how much clothing he's taken off. "I was right though, you are pretty fine under that armour!"  
  
He's definitely not going to admit he's thinking the same. Instead, he just responds in deadpan. "I see even the plants here are trouble."


	10. 2

The pillar of light in front of them is a gorgeous shade of violet. It spirals upwards into the treetops reaching overhead, and disappears. It's not the only incredible thing in front of them, but it definitely has their attention first and foremost.  
  
"That hum..." Charon closes his eyes, presses a hand to his chin, even taps his foot a few times as he struggles to recognize the sound. Then he gets it, and nearly leaps into the air in excitement. "There's a geomagnetic pole here!?"  
  
"Wait, what?" Erdrick turns his gaze to the youth beside him. "That's what that is?"  
  
"I can't see it, but it should be like a big pillar of spiralling light. They're, uh... I can't remember the theory of it. I doubt anyone really understands anyway. There was one back in Etria, though, and one in High Lagaard, too. They were like... if you'd visited them, they'd zip you around to others in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth."  
  
"That's exactly what I see, Charon." Einjar's disaffection is gone for once. He's bright eyed as he charges towards it, stopping short of actually touching it. "There has to be one here—a Labyrinth! This is it! This must be where it begins!"  
  
"And around it, look!" Felix rushes ahead next, skidding on the ground next to Einjar; Jack following close in his footsteps. He tosses his bow to his side, and starts digging through the grass here. "They're a bit busted up, but look—this is pottery! This one--hell, maybe this was a charm of some sort? And a dagger--it's rusted as hell, but this would've been a weapon. Look at the handle on it!"  
  
Jack kneels down, and helps starting to sort through it. "Most of this is a bit too damaged to be worth much, but—no, wait!" He brushes a tablet clear, and his eyes light up. "Einjar, check this out."  
  
Einjar turns his gaze down, and he nods. "Those symbols... I can't read it, yet in the hands of the right buyer, these bits and pieces could be a priceless lead. I wonder..."  
  
Charon's the next to hurry over, looking back at Erdrick, who's just standing there with an enraptured gaze at the pole.  
  
Its light is incredible. He's heard of this. Not just from Charon, no; from adventurers in Tharsis. Tales stating that across the mountain ridge, grand pillars of light were beacons for the airships that travelled about, waymarks they used on their grand adventure.  
  
This is it, Erdrick thinks to himself. This is really it. This is how his grand adventure begins.  
  
The expression on Charon's face drops from joy, and his eyes turn up past Erdrick. He can't make it out, but something's wrong. He steps back, and taps Jack on the shoulder.  
  
Jack turns over his shoulder, and his reaction is immediate. "Erdrick! Move!" The others spin quickly, drawing their weapons anew.  
  
Snapped out of his trance, Erdrick barely has time to register the sound of rustling behind him and to start moving, before something clamps down around the right side of his body, and he shouts in surprise—a cry that quickly turns to agony as he's lifted into the air.


	11. 0

The flaming arrow sails true, unerring, accurate.  
  
Too accurate.  
  
Erdrick feels it pierce through the plant's horrid maw, right through the fibre and the filthy juices. He feels it pierce right into his shoulder, and that earns another scream, as the embers sear at the inside of his body.  
  
It does the trick, though. As the flames catch on the plant and spread, even it cannot stay whole for too long. The tendril arms holding this flowery vise weaken, then snap, and Erdrick tumbles several feet down from the air... still wrapped in a sealed floral maw, still burning with flame and acids. He feels the arrow hit the ground first, and it pierces straight through the far side of his shoulder before and he can hear it snap. No, maybe a lot more than just the arrow snapped. Suddenly he can barely even find his voice.  
  
"Erdrick!" Jack's cry is fierce. It's practically a howl of rage, as he tries to rev his blade again - but with no more fuel, the flames have died out. Still, the sheer force and edge of the blade, combined with Jack's fury, is enough to drive the monster back, away from their fallen guild mate on the ground. Einjar is doing his part, too; his shadow dances in tandem with every strike he makes, shredding more and more of this beast as it tries to strike back. They are weakening, but not near as much as the monster is.  
  
"Charon! You've still got water, right? Put him out!" Felix raises his bow again, taking sight of the plant.  
  
"What is it? Is it gone?"  
  
"We've pushed it back. Go!"  
  
His feet stumble and fail him, but he forces them to move anyway. It could be anywhere, Charon's mind screams at him, but he knows that Felix wouldn't lie to him. The hexer stumbles forwards towards what he can see - the aura that's starting to subside on the ground. He stumbles for his canteen as he hurries, reaching his desperate, tearful guild mate. He pops the cork and just does his best to try to unload it in the direction of the heat he can feel now. Already, the words of remedial magic are coming to his lips, but he knows that he is not powerful enough.  
  
Erdrick can barely see him. All he can feel is a slight chill as the water hits the flame and puts most of it out. Then Charon's reaching down, trying to grab him, but his hands hit the plant's fibres and he recoils in horror and confusion. The Landsknecht wants so badly to try to tell him, but he's barely able to get a word out. There's so much pain he's beyond screaming. He tries anyway, and feels something warm trickle from his throat and down past his lips.  
  
"Just... just hold on. Please." Charon's voice cracks as he sets his scythe down and grasps about. Before long, his hands find the edge of the plant's maw, near Erdrick's chest, and he starts prying it open. It takes every ounce of strength he can muster; even detached from the beast, this flower is determined to keep its grip. There's a horrid, wet sucking noise, and Charon drops it back the first time as a horrid stench hits him.  
  
"Cha... ron...?" Just enough weight is off his chest to manage a sound.  
  
The battle's still waging on, and it sounds like they're winning, but Erdrick is only aware for the moment of the quiet boy who's looking at him. He wonders it aloud.  
  
"What... do you see?"  
  
Charon forces the maw apart again, leaning far over. Trying to grab Erdrick and pull him back, pull him out of this. Every inch is searing pain, and Erdrick feels himself slipping in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Don't worry. I... I can heal this like normal." Charon's treated him before. So he tells him that.  
  
Erdrick can feel the break in his voice.  
  
"I can do this. I... I can do this." The boy's hands go to Erdrick's chest, and he immediately pulls them back. It stings. Whatever fluid was on him stings, and Charon's voice chokes into a cry. It's acidic, Charon thinks to himself. Acidic and probably poison. But he has to try, right? Erdrick's been kind to him. He's one of them. Words are being whispered under his breath. He knows a bit of healing, yeah; Einjar's always relied on him, and it's been enough. But this? He can't repair a spirit, a body so damaged as this. This is not something you can just curse a body into ignoring.  
  
He has to try, but it seems Erdrick's given up.  
  
"Elliot..." Erdrick coughs again, more blood trickling from his lips. He wants to keep looking at Charon, but he knows the boy can't see him anyway. He tilts his head down instead, letting the violet light of the pole fill his vision. Is that maybe how Charon sees the world? It's ethereal, it's strange, but it's not bad. Not at all. "Thank you."  
  
Charon stops chanting.  
  
"Tell Marianne... sorry."  
  
Charon just nods. "I'll... I'll see you to the other side, Erdrick."  
  
A couple minutes later, the carnage comes to a close as the Blossombeast's terror comes to an end. The three warriors turn back, finally, and see Charon kneeling over Erdrick. The boy's eyes are locked to the sight below. They cannot see the horrid state of his body, and that is a blessing—but he knows what he cannot see.  
  
"I can't see him anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Other stories about the guild are quite possible in the future. One's already half written. I just need to redevelop the habit


End file.
